The Woman Behind the Colonel
by mingzhu
Summary: Sequel to my first story, Dreary Sunday Morning. RoyRiza drabble. Roy POV. Please review.


**The Woman Behind Colonel Mustang**

_A/N: Roy/Riza drabble. Sequel to Dreary Sunday Morning. Roy POV. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riza Hawkeye, the only woman who didn't seem to have any romantic interest in me and who has worked with me the longest. Of course, relations between military officers were out of the question but the fact that it's forbidden makes it all the more tempting. Besides, what single woman in their right mind wouldn't fall into my arms.

Riza was a hard woman to crack, but she's still a woman through and through. She's just pretty good at guarding her feelings. It's a little mind game I like to play, to see how long she can withstand me, Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist and known lady-killer.

_((A/N: lol, im making him a little bit too conceited here... sweatrain))_

I watched her as she poured some coffee and handed it back to me. A pretty blush tinted her cheeks and her eyes refused contact with mine as she stared at the desk as she handed it to me. And my God, she looked smashing in a skirt. Those darn pants were hiding her slim legs from view, who knew she was hiding such things.

Those things put aside. I could see those other military fools peering through the window. Their thoughts were clear, 'How on earth did Colonel Mustang get Riza Hawkeye in a skirt?'

Well, gawk all you want gentlemen, the only thing you can do is watch and be in awe. As I was gloating in this newfound working atmosphere, Riza was finally starting to relax and stopped that annoying self-conscious habit of pulling at her skirt.

Unfortunately, her hair was back in a tie, she probably had no idea how much better she looked with her hair down. Or she did and she was just doing this on purpose...

Although, she's a very capable officer and not once has she wavered from my side, I know it's terribly shameless of me to tease her this way, but she needs to lighten up, and perhaps learn to flirt a little. I could see her bent over her paperwork and concentrating on it so diligently.

She stopped working and must have noticed me staring at her so she returned my gaze. I flashed her a small wink and saw her turn slightly red before cocking her head in the other direction out of embarrassment.

I found that utterly adorable. Usually she would just roll her eyes or just return my gaze with a stone-cold glare meaning she's not amused. She walked back up to me with the pile of paper in her hands and dropped it on my desk. "I'm finished... sir." she uttered sourly.

Was she angry with me? I can only hear the musings of someone who was sore after losing something they were so confident in. Then, I had a mental picture of a short full-metal alchemist raving about being as small as a bean. I smiled slightly, "Very good."

"How long do I have to keep wearing this?" she asked, rather stiffly.

"For one entire day. That was the deal right?" I said nonchalantly as I took the first sheet on top of the pile and read the first few lines before returning it, and returning my gaze to hers.

All of a sudden, Second Lieutenant Havoc stepped into the office, he stood straight up and announced, "A lovely female individual has requested to admit herself into your office, Colonel, sir." I didn't hear him right for the first time as my eyes were following his gaze, which was by the way, not directed at me but at my liutenant's legs. I could feel my lips purse into a small tight frown.

There must have been an aura of hostility around me because Hawkeye asked, "Sir, do you need me to tell her that you are not to be disturbed?"

I snapped myself awake. It's not like me to worry about something as trivial as that. They are, after all, men...

...like myself.

It's hard to explain what this feeling was, it was just... I didn't like the way he was looking at her. And I plan to end this quickly so he can tear his eyes off her.

"No." what am I saying...? Why should I feel possessive over something like this? I took a deep breath and sighed, "They just CAN'T leave me alone..." I ran a hand through my hair. It may appear conceited but once you've had the Colonel, you can't stop getting more. Women were especially drawn to those in uniform. "Very well, send her in."

"Yes, sir." and he left. Shortly after, a beautiful blonde stepped inside and I immediately recognized her. "Ah, Leah. What a surprise!" I said, faking a smile. "You should have told me you were coming here, this place is a mess."

I glanced shortly at Hawkeye and saw a brief flicker of emotion in her hazel eyes, or was I just imagining it? She closed her eyes and bowed slightly, "Colonel, sir. You still have much paperwork to be done." it was clear she disapproved of me meeting Leah especially during work hours.

"Right." I heaved another sigh and returned my attention to the obviously love-sick girl. "So is there something dreadfully important for you to tell me? At least to come all the way here to the office?"

She smiled sweetly. "I had fun last night, Roy. I was wondering if maybe we could go out tonight too. You're not busy, are you?"

Now, usually I wouldn't date the same woman again especially if we just had a date yesterday. But I know there are some persistent types, there are even some who proposed to me. The memories of it sent shivers down my spine.

Unlike Hughes, who has been constantly pestering me to get a wife before I reach 30, I don't plan on settling down any time soon. At least, I don't think I have the right to create life after taking away so many. Being deep in thought, I had no idea I left those two hanging on the brink until Hawkeye cleared her throat.

"Oh. Right," I berated myself for spacing out so much today. "If you could have called, I would have had time to set especially for you, Leah. But I'm so unprepared, how about after work?"

The answer seemed to have satisfied her and she nodded before leaving and apologizing for butting in during office hours. After she left, I turned to Lieutenant Hawkeye. "So what do you think of her?"

"..." she hesitated to answer. This was the first time I asked of her personal opinion about one of the girls I was dating. "..Leah Rozebelt, age 25, daughter of a baker. Just broke up from her seven year engagement to her boyfriend recently." I was amazed by her accuracy of her information but she still didn't give a straight answer.

As Hawkeye would have guessed, the woman was in a vulnerable and hurtful stage of after a break up. No doubt, it was no wonder I had stepped in quite easily. "So.. what do you think?"

She gave me a look that could melt ice. "I'd have to say she' pretty desperate." she said bluntly. "It looks like she's only using you to replace the emptiness inside of her. She will end up being a parasite." then bowed. "That is my opinion, sir. You may punish me if I have offended you."

"Not at all," although I had to admit, it stung. "I suppose I was right in asking you to analyze the situation, Lieutenant. As always, you're pretty sharp. It looks like I'll have to inform the pretty thing about me having some overtime work."

She looked at me, puzzled, but eventually got what I meant. I saw her shoulders relax and the ends of her mouth curl slightly to smile, "Then, I shall prepare the overtime work for you."

There was some sort of shock that went through me. "What?" I managed to squeak. I only managed to stutter out some protests before she turned her back to me and left the room.

I fell back against the comfort of my chair and reached over to take a sip of coffee. "I guess it can't be helped..."

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, who had been my subordinate for many years now, strong-willed, dedicated, and loyal. She has always been behind me wherever I went, following, trusting... never questioning my actions. Although she's not a State Alchemist, she does her best to contribute to the military and not once has she been a hindrance.

I smiled pleasantly, I could never ask for someone better to fulfill my duties whenever I'm not around.

The next minute, Riza barged in with an armload of paper and I felt myself shrink, "T-that much...?" she set it on my desk as she took those I finished. "...This is going to take the entire night!"

"All the more reason you should do them. You said you had to do overtime work, right?"

"I was just looking for an excuse," I muttered but she didn't seem to hear them.

"As your lieutenant, it is my duty to assist the Colonel with all my abilities, sir." that only meant that she would be with me the entire night of my overtime, like she always does. "Very well. You may order me some of those Eastern bentos from that shop I've been hearing about for our dinner."

"Yes, sir."  
**  
End!  
**  
A/N: Hmm, I tried to add more fluff, but I think it's still pretty mild. Hmm, I was trying to make it seem as if the event was part of the story. But I'll be more into it the next time I write a fic. Please review.


End file.
